


Dreams come to life

by deathtrap



Category: Gravity Falls, Mabel Pines - Fandom, bill cipher - Fandom, dipper pines - Fandom
Genre: Gen, May involve curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtrap/pseuds/deathtrap
Summary: Summer was living a typical life until she started dreaming of future events which would happen in Gravity Falls, as she kept seeing more of the dreams they started to become visions which would show up even if she wasn't sleeping. She can even feel people's feeling's in her visions when she meets the Pine twins her visions start to show up more often, upon meeting Bill, she witnesses a forced vision. It bothers Bill that he knows everything and yet he didn't know anything about Seers. Once she finds out she's a seer, things start to make more sense, her family tree is also the very last of the seers.





	1. begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer was living a typical life until she started dreaming of future events which would happen in Gravity Falls, as she kept seeing more of the dreams, they started to become visions which would show up even if she wasn't sleeping. She can even feel people's feeling's in her visions. When she meets the Pine twins her visions start to show up more often, upon meeting Bill, she witnesses a forced vision. It bothers Bill that he knows everything and yet he doesn't know anything about Seers. Once she finds out she's a seer, things start to make more sense, her family tree is also the very last of the seers.

Summer opened her eyes as she took in her room, her small room with white walls and a carpeted floor, she picked it out when she was younger, now she didn't care as it wouldn't matter one way or another if she had it painted a different color.

She climbed out of her small twin sized bed and set her feet on the floor of her room, she cast her eyes around wishing her alarm in her head hadn't decided to wake her up.

Taking a breath of air in, she stood and stretched her sleepy muscles, she wasn't ready for the day to begin and yet had no choice in the matter, she was up and that meant she had to be awake as she knew if she tried to go back to sleep it would be fruitless.

Once she was awake she couldn't sleep unless she was tired, that was just how it worked and she hated it, but she learned to live with it.

Sighing she walked over to her dresser and opened the 2nd drawer to find all of her shirts, she picked out a red t-shirt and set it on her bed, closing that drawer she opened the 3rd drawer finding her leggings, skirts, shorts, and jeans, she picked out her favorite dark blue jeans and set that on her bed, on top of her shirt, closing that drawer she opened her 1st drawer and pulled out her bra.

She was annoyed at the small thing, she didn't like the fact that women had to wear it, so small and bothersome, she wasn't one for change, in fact, she hated change, learning from her mom 'that sometimes you don't always get what you want' In that instant she didn't want to wear a bra ever but she had to.

Summer shook her head at the thoughts buzzing through her mind.

"Can we think or talk about this after I wake up?" She asked herself.

"Uh-huh, but you might forget" She answered her own question.

Summer talked to herself regularly, it was one of the reasons why she didn't need to talk with her friends that much because she already got the satisfaction from it.

Summer changed out of her sleepwear and into her desired clothing and left her room knowing that she didn't have any plans to leave her home, she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where she knew she would find her teapot, she loved the smell of tea more so than coffee, who loves coffee? Not her, no.

She got a cup out of her cup drawer and set it on the counter, she poured the tea into her cup and smiled at the smell, Summer was the only one in her family that enjoyed tea.

She took a sip and felt much more awake than she had when she'd gotten dressed, Summer smelled her tea and took another sip, she felt content which was odd to her typical mornings, that had to mean something bad or just something in any nature was bound to happen to her, she didn't like the feeling she got from that one thought, did she have to think all the time? Possibly, she didn't know what it was like not to have thoughts racing through her head non-stop, then again if her thoughts had stopped would that mean she died? Oh now was not the time to be deep thinking.

"Okay, so what did you wanna talk about again?" She asked distracting herself from her thoughts.

"I don't know, I already forgot. Which I warned you about, next time listen" She said talking to herself.

These mornings were mainly a repeat from yesterday but today she was going on about a completely different topic than the day before.

"Shut up" Summer muttered.

"Okay," She stated.

"Why are you still talking?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I was clarifying that I would be quiet" Summer explained to herself.

"What is wrong with you?" She mumbled.

"Hey, were the same person" Summer yelled at herself, she started giggling at how silly she was being with herself.

"Okay, enough playing. I need to do something" Summer said out loud.

She finished the rest of her tea and set it on the counter, leaving the room she walked into her study and sat down at her desk.

Summer turned on her laptop and opened her documents, she needed to review the last few pages of her co-worker's book.

"Time to get to work" Summer mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1st chapter describes what her life was like before her visions started, I felt like I needed to get that across to the audience.


	2. Delving into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer starts to develop her family's gift.

Summer's eyes felt heavy as she turned the lights in her house off, and walked towards her room.

She felt so tired she didn't want to change into her sleepwear she just wanted sleep to hold her, Summer grudgingly took her shirt and bra off and put her sleep-shirt on.

She paused as she thought if that was good enough or if she needed to change her pants as well, she let out a sigh when she remembered how she didn't like it when she woke up still in her clothes.

"Guess that answers that" She murmured to herself as she slipped her jeans off and threw them into her laundry basket.

She pulled her sleep-shorts on and pulled the covers of her bed down, then she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Smiling at how safe she felt at the moment, which surprised her, she hadn't ever felt that feeling.

 _Weird._ She thought as her thoughts slowly quieted, this was truly the only time her thoughts were quiet, long enough for her to sleep.

Summer turned to her side as her body succumbed to the order of sleep.

~

Summer's eyes opened to see two twin men arguing with one another, the fight gots physical in seconds.

_Who are they? Why am I here witnessing this? Can they see me?_

She thought as she reached her hand out, one of the men brushed past her.

Summer pulled her hand back in shock.

_He went through my hand, he went through my hand. He went through my hand!_

She screamed over and over as shock started to dwindle away.

~~_"Would you relax?"_ ~~

_"Huh? Who said that?"_ Summer asked.

~~_"Wake up"_ ~~

She ignored the voice and watched as the men stopped fighting each other and the safe one tried in vain to save his brother from a strange machine, the man disappears and the machine breaks leaving the other hurt at the loss of his brother.

 _"No, don't leave me come back"_ The man utters as a tear makes its way down his cheek.

~~"WAKE UP!"~~

Summer watches with wide eyes as the whole setting slowly disappears leaving her in a stark white realm.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed.

~

Summer jolted awake in bed, her breathing erratic.

"What was that?" She asked breathing heavily as the dream started to dissipate.

She doesn't bother answering her own question when she doesn't know the answer.


End file.
